M's 'special' research
by Kamakazi42
Summary: Finding the works of his ancestors, M discovers a family secret that causes him to study his friends and family a little closer. HumanXpoke. Rated for language, mild violence and sexual nature. Duh. Requests are wanted, but I like unusual ones.
1. Explicit warning

M's 'special' research From the fingers and momentary insanity of this writer. I own no copyrighted subject that may be subjected here. That includes the Pokemon and there genus.

A first from my desk, an M rated piece of literature. If you are under 18 I strongly sugest closeing this document, stepping away from your computer, and going outside. (unless its snowing like hell like it was here.)

If you are easily offended by just about damn neary everything includeing various...shall we say naughty subjects of all parts and varieties, I recomend shielding your eyes and returning to the cybernetic subspace from whence you came from.

Also note that I have difficulty with major grammer and minor spelling, as this is not written in a word document and thus not able to be edited. I try.

Last words before I create another nail in the wall of perversion: I am what I is and in the greatest battle of life, I am the doctor that patches you up and throws you back into the front line.

Sincerly, M primary. 


	2. Introduction:A frosty begining

M's 'special' research From the fingers and momentary insanity of this writer. I own no copyrighted subject that may be subjected here. That includes the Pokemon and there genus.

A first from my desk, an M rated piece of literature. If you are under 18 I strongly sugest closeing this document, stepping away from your computer, and going outside.

Subject 1: Introduction and a frosty begining

You might know me by name. You might know me by title. You probably dont know me though. Allow myself to introduce...myself. I am M. Or rather M the 8th. My ancestor, a strange man, built our familys home on top of a mountain that was said to be the cork that held legendarys from the world. He was M the first. Of course his name wasnt M. He called himself that so that in the future, his decendants and eventual guardians would not be indistinguished, should legendaries come to this sacred place. They would only be recognised by title, not by name. His real name was Ezio Grigori. Many weeks ago, I found a collection of his journals in a cave in the sand region of the island inside the mountain. I know that sounds farfetched but trust me on this. His journals were detailed writings and research onto the physical aspects of pokemon. The more I read though, I learned and the more I realised that these writings were a little...too deep and too detailed to be done from an average trainers standpoint.

I know understand why my ancestors journals brag about many suitors but few loves. At first I though he was just a horndog, but now I understand. He was a pokephiliac. The fiendish man whom had spent a good percent of my and my fathers and his fathers before lives createing a false veil of guardianship when infact he was just a pervert. I wanted to express my rage but I was cut off by one tiny problem. I found the journals of his son and the son of that one. Further searching of the tomes of the caves led me to find books that got newer and newer as they went on. M the first to M the sixth. All there and all getting more and more pictures, more research, and even more dirty. Aparently kinkyness was achieved through generations, but that's a whole 'nother story. But even now, I am still disturbed by the find of the works of my father M the seventh. A man with a fetish for restrained pokemon. I never knew and I am glad I never did, but that was then and this is now.

The final book I found was blank and placed right after my fathers. Could he...No. He couldnt of had to want to continue this dirty tradition. Brushing dust off the front of the notebook I saw a golden VIII etched straight into the front. Ok so mabey he did. But where to start? The journals had many pictures of Gardeviors and Lopunnies. I had also known that they were the most sought after, possibly because of their human shape. Well dad...You want me to continue your research? I will but I wont contune your obsession with the bipedal playboy creatures that the masses have adored. I'm reaching to find what I think is beauty.

In a few days, I had started to catalog various rituals of the areas. Blaze, Gardevior and the bastard child my science had created for them, Roken (which was short for pyrokenisis) were watching the lake, while Swampert and his lopunny bride danced on the water surface. Newt, my sceptile, was watching from the rocks on the side of the lake, twirling a lillypad he had found in his hand. All this and the sun was just now starting to rise. Gengar, Weavile, and their bastard child, Mirabelle (as it was a miracle that she could be born in the first place.) were seteling in for the night...or day. Noctournals, schedual conflict: such confusion. But I knew where to start. Weavile had offered anything as compensate for the child I had her make. And I do mean anything.

I planned out my moves carefuly. I decided to wait untill it was Electrivire's night watch. He always watched over the baby pokemon unless he heard something. Knowing the only guard around would be incapasitated by his own careless love, I made my move towards the forest. Such a thick resiliance of trees and yet so much room to move about, perfect. I had talked to Weavile that I wanted to speak with her about battle strategies for an upcomeing tournament. Of course that was bullshit. She agreed to meet me at the forest center. Now the center of the forest is a mass of trees in a circle, too thick to see through but the center flat grass layered with the most beautiful flowers. Notes of my ancestors claim that it was where Shaymin would breed before they discovered they could fly from special flowers. So an acient sexing ground? Perfect.

I looked out from the middle of the clearing and there she was. The weavile who my father had given to me when it was a sneasel. I had raised her from such a young age and saw her blossem into a fine woman...er...evolved pokemon. Its so taboo and yet I can't help but lust for her. I call for her, but no words come out. Your wrong father. I cant become like you or my ancestors. I'm terrified of consequence. What if she says no? What if she tells everybody else about this? They would reject me, throw me aside? And then a burning thought strikes me, as if my family from years of old told me the awnsers. I was the only human on a 50 mile high stone pillar on an island surrounded by creatures that would follow my every word. I might as well be a pimp. I called out again, causeing my first victim to turn her head and jump into the clearing with me. She smiled at me with a sweet smile one would never expect from one of her species. Confidence and insanity fogged my vision and made me ignore the sweetness that eminated from her. I kneeled down to look her in the eyes and struck with immediate speed. She was fast, of course she was. But she was frail under my size. I had her pinned to the ground. Nothing she could do but squirm and stare into the empty shell of the master she once had.

It started off small: a simple kiss on the lips. The kiss grew in length and her resistance faded into near nothingness. I jolted back, probably my consience telling me that this was a bad idea. She looked up at me with her violet eyes and flushed cheeks. "Master..." She reached out to me. "is this what you always wanted?" She put her clawed hand against my cheek. How could I lie? I had cared for her since I was young and now she finaly showes her love for me. Now of all times. I had to lie. I had to break this off here. Man up. "I have always cared for you my friend." You sissy.

She jumped me and I fell back. I forgot she was strong. She tore my shirt open with one swing of her claws and began to fondle with my belt. Of course she faced away from me while she made this manuver, leaving her little opening to my eyes. And my fingers of course. Running my hands free, I proceeded to run my hand over her small ass and across her tiny slit. She squeeked and hissed as she finaly removed my pants and underwear. With her claws of course. She wanted to touch me, but complication of her claws make that...difficult. She grabbs at me and axcidently cut me. A small flash of blood and she jumped back, stepping away from me. I, clutching my damaged genitalia, hissed and looked at her with an evil eye. She's horrified and her left claw is slightly red. I grabbed a piece of torn clothing and bandaged myself up. She was weeping and was about to jump away but I grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards me. Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked at me in a combination of sadness and fear. Fear of the unknown. Was I going to yell? Was I going to hurt her? Would I put her back into her pokeball and throw the prizon ball of the side of the damn mountain?

I kissed her again, which repeated the process again. Kissing, squirming, calming, and fondeling. This time I made sure I did all the work. I layed her down into the flowers and moved further down her body. She moved her hand towards my head but decided against it. I later learned why she was confused. The skin of a pokemon is obviously more resistant to everything like fire and electricity but of course they have great resistance to bites and scratches. Humans are not. When she touches Gaspar or Mirabelle, she dosent scratch them. Hell, she holds her baby in her arms and it dosent even flinch at her mothers cold sharp claws.

After hours of fondeling and a few bandages here and there, I finaly mounted my prize. She moaned and groaned through out the whole ordeal yet never once asked me to stop. Lord knows she had full capabilities, as she kept talking to me through the entire course. Her claws had found their way into scratching up my back, but I think that made it slight more...risque. The she said something. "Don't ever leave me." That was the only thing to make me stop. How far had I gone, I shocked myself in realisation. Here I am, incorperating in an illegal and immoral activity, with a pokemon that I lived over ten years of my life with; a married one with children. And now she tells me that she never wants me to leave her alone? I should be frightened. I should be castrated! I should be stopping this and going to a prizon psychiatrist. And yet...

I'm loveing every damned second of it. And we kept going. I remembered she was small but strong, but i couldnt exactly ride her like a human. Thats when the kink started to heighten. I picked her up off the grass and we had sex again...standing up. She howled like a banshee and starteled what must had been thousands of bird pokemon from the trees into the night sky. I feared unwanted attention.

Waves of pleasure surge through both of us as dawn breaks and we finaly fall asleep in the grass. How much time passed...minutes, hours, a day? I didnt care. All I know was that I woke up next to her without a care in the world. Two problems did occour though. Number one was that I remembered that all my clothing was torn to tiny shreeds by my date. But number two?

I saw Blaze and Gliscor stareing at me from one of the trees.

"Ah damn..." I declared, naked in the middle of a grove of tree's with various genital fluids and scraps of clothing littering the flowers, myself, and the sleeping, sexy Weavile next to me. This was the start of what may have been the worst day of my life...but the best week of it too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh holy crack. Did I write this?  
well...uh...not very much sex eh?  
No worries. This is a test run and the next chapter will be better(i hope) 


	3. Sparking relationships

M's 'special' research From the fingers and momentary insanity of this writer. I own no copyrighted subject that may be subjected here. That includes the Pokemon and there genus.

A first from my desk, an M rated piece of literature. If you are under 18 I strongly sugest closeing this document, stepping away from your computer, and going outside.

Error: I had no Idea that Eletivire is not spelled with an R in the middle. If I continue to call the pokemon Elect'r'ivire, that's mah fault.

Me on posting day: Alright, lets see how bad this does. *upload*  
Me today: Holy crap that's alot of views...  
So then M prime learned that he cant write a story unless its dirty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Subject 2: Sparking some relationships

"Oh damn..." The last words that I feared I would utter. The leader of my forces, my great grandfathers oldest pokemon and the best of the best, was stareing me down as if I were a Wurmple and he was a hungry Staraptor. Gliscor looked like he was going to faint. Blaziken walked over to me, his eyes sharp and focused. I though I was going to faint before he killed me. I shouldnt have done this. I should of stopped after reading M the firsts book. But no. Curriosity killed me. Or at least...I though it would.

Blaziken reached towards me with both hands. I feared he would strangle me. Instead he grabbed me by the shoulders, lifted me up and placed me on my feet. "Well its about damn time! I had another year before I lost money on this." Dumbfounded, my brain fiseled with the memory. This is my great grandfathers pokemon. There have been at three perverts in my family before me. He was so attuned to this though that he had bet on when I would discover the 'traditon'? I remain speechless and I would have too. Except Weavile had woken up and let out a shrill scream. "Blaze! What the hell?" She covered her privates with one claw while swinging at the air with another.

Blaze smirked. "oh come on. Your always naked." She blushed at this thought. "Yea...but we can hide our gentials. And you know it." She tried to calm down but the idea that the man she just slept with, the leader of her kind, and the biggest crybaby of the entire island are all together stareing at a naked her. And not only did it make her upset and angry, it appeared to make her a little horny. I noticed that in her defence of 'You perverts' she was fingering-or should I say-clawing herself. I saw her blushing and I grew a little horny myself. I shook off my urges and looked back at my old friend. "Blaze, you always knew? You knew that I would follow after him? And you never told me anything." I was a combination of disapointed, relieved, and furious. Blaze laughed. "If I told you that for the rest of your days you would be screwing your fellow female pokemon, you would put me away. I had to make sure you found out yourself. I told you about the disturbance at the cliffs, no? It was actualy your father's idea."

I couldnt believe my ears. I needed to walk away. I wanted this nightmare to end. "Tell me more." Wrong sentence dumbass. Blaze began to monlouge me a story about how M the first became one of the first people to get pokemon to speak english becuase of a wish he made to arceus. 'The man named M must forever be allowed to bridge the language of the pokemon.' was the wish given to my ancestor. But he was crafty, as my ancestor made it so that from that point forward, his first born son would always be named M. and his son, and and forever after. This means that my son, should I ever have one at this point, would be M the ninth and ten and forever onwards afterwards.

Thankfuly, Blaze had brought me a new set of clothing. He said he had been watching us since we scared away the large flock of birds earlier. Gliscor had only just showed up. That boy Gliscor. He looks like something out of a horror movie and yet he was the biggest crybaby of the entire field. He always hid behind Blaze and would never ever second guess the fire chickens actions. This didn't mean he couldnt stand up for himself. Its actualy been shown that a few years ago that Gliscor could almost defeat Blaze. But we are niether here nor are we there. I am telling you my story.

With my new clothes and Weavile on my shoulder, the three of us walked out of the forest. The sky was blue, the birds were singing, and life was good. What the hell? I expected to be chased off my mountain with torches and pitchforks. Did nobody know? Nobody but the leader, the crybaby, myself and my fling. We proceeded to my house so I could settle my thoughts and make some sense.

And then pick my next victim.

Weavile knew that if she ever needed anything, or if she was just looking for a good time then she would come back to me. She smiled when I told her this and she jumped off my shoulder, meeting with her family. Gaspar and Mirabelle were 'playing' cards with Swampert. I say playing because obviously her ghost powers allow the tiny sneasel crossbreed to cheat. And share the winnings with her father of course. From what I saw, Gaspar had won a spoink pearl, three staryu cores, and a collection of other items that would give a sableye a boner. Of course they were all on Gaspar's side. Until I could hear the muffeled screams from inside my house of Gaspar getting five aces and Swampert strangeling him. How do you strangle a ghost with no kneck? I dont know, but swampert sure as hell did it.

I sat in my house, in my comfy chair, replaying the entire evening in my head over and over and over again. The only scene I can't remove from my head completly is her, sweating and blushing in the grass beneath me. I couldnt get it out of my head. It plauged me for hours. Then I understood. I finaly got it. Reocouring traits in the notes mentioned visions of the past haunting. Then usualy there was a picture and all mention of the visons faded. I understood everything now. I grabbed the book that my father had left me and began to write into it. Detailing every event from kiss to climax and finaly drawing the feindish image into the book. I even used color. So much beauty captured. Every bead of sweat and even droplet blood that I knew were from me stained her glorious purple skin and white claws. The violet in her eyes reflected back the same aura of love and fear that I had expected from myself instead of my one of my fiercest female warriors. What lay before would horrify many and drive more to drink. I thought it was beautiful and realised something disturbing.

I wanted to do it again.

The whole nine yards.

But not with Weavile. Of course I wouldn't mind spending a night with her again. But I wanted a something new. But who...

"Ursuuuur..." I heard a voice whine outside my window. "Why do have to go? And why cant I go with you?" I knew that cry. It was Fara. Fara and Ursur. Ampharos and Ursuring, what a combination. Ursur was a suppirior hand to hand artist and Fara was an electricly charged special attack artist. The two became inseperable. Of course, Ursur was a brick wall and Fara was a little princess. He was always looking for a fight and she was always looking to spend time with her man. His activities? Wresteling tarous and fighting types who dared to chalenge him. Her activities? Rideing on Ursurs shoulders and creating light shows with her globes. Always wanting gold from cinderblocks that girl. Perhapse I can make a nice investment and make this gemstone realy shine.

I stepped outside and watched the specticle, observeing my prey before hunting it down. Ursur was planning another excursion to the rocky area, a place which no non-steel, rock, or ground type could enter unharmed. Violent sand storms and wild violent pokemon. No place for one with no strenth or resistance to earth moves. Perfect excuse to keep the electric type here. "Fara. I'll spend the day with you. I know you like my house." Fara looked at me, confused. "Master? You would want to spend the day with me?" Her confusion turned into a smile. "Yay." The globe on her tail sparkeled. She might as well had shaken her ass and torn off my pants. I resited every urge to bring her down here and now. Then she jumped on me and put me into a hug. "I get to spend the day with master." Ursur nodded at me. "I am in your debt master." He bowed and stomped off, happy. Happy is always good for an Ursuring. And even better for his master.

I took my dear electric sheep, the yellow fluffy girl, into my house and watched her as she jumped up and down on my couch. So hyper. Like a little girl. The thoughts distubed me and made me smile. "Fara dear. Tell me about you and Ursur." She stopped bounceing and looked at me, like a deer looking at oncomeing traffic. "Uh..." She shook off the supprise. "Um...He's nice. He looks mean but if you give him something sweet, like honey, then he's totaly pacified." She smiled, proud of herself. "Honey eh?" I stared at her, carefuly. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I droplet of liquid shone from her short fur at the chest. Something sweet. "Ya know what I think is sweet? Moo-Moo milk." I smiled. I saw the fear in her eyes. "M...milk?" Bingo. The voice in my head didnt make any sound. "Yep. And apparently..." I moved my hand quickly through the fur, grasping the small bead of milk hanging from her hidden nipple. She squeaked and jumped away. I had her caught under her own truth. "You've been letting him drink your breast milk? No wonder you can passify him?" She turned away, obviously ashamed. What to do...

Exactly what I did before.

I repeated the experiment with Weavile. I put my hand on her shoulder and began to kiss her kneck. She squeaked and shuddered. I saw her nipples come out and her slit appear. I'm still wondering about pokemons skill to hide their genitals. Probably had to make their own genetic clothing since they cant make their own natural clothing. But back to the good stuff. I moved my kisses further up her neck. She squeaked with pleasure as while my hands moved farther south, my kisses moved farther north. Finaly, Our lips intertwined and my fingers rubbing against her slit with one hand and massageing her chest with another. She broke away from the kiss and jumped away, moveing from the couch to my bedroom. "I...I dont want to do this...Ursur...He can smell other people on me." She shivered. Her exposed parts were cold and she was frightened of the consequences. "He can smell anybody that ever gets close to me. He once tried to punch Electrivire because I got on his back for a colliseum move. He said he was trying to ruin me." I smiled and had to laugh at this.

Electrivire was truly the absolute stongest thing on the entire island. But why not take him to the big leauges and make him a champion? Cause he's a little slow on the draw. He tries hard, but he isnt the sharpest knife in the crayon box. He loves spending time with the younger pokemon, like Mirabelle. Ol thunder thighs is also pasifistic. He hates fighting and perfers to use his lighting to make displays of light. Of course this means little when his friends or family is endangered. And what ever you do, do not. And I repeat. DO Not attack a young pokemon while Electrivire can see you. You will not live to see tomorow.

"So lemme guess. Electrivire took the punch, didnt move, Ursur got angry and kicked down the sand castle of a baby Larvitar?" She looked at me with supprise. "Y...yea. How did you know?" She moved closer, intriegued by my knowledge. "You could see the size of the thunderbolt from down the mountain and the burn mark of an Ursuring is still by the playground. Didnt take a genius to put two and two together and get one easily defeated bear and a super angry thunder giant." I smiled. She laughed. And I knew I could strike hard and fast here. I moved in closer and she looked up at me again. "Ursur knows your here with me. But if your completly worried about this, then we wont do this." I bent down and stared her in the eyes. She shuddered and turned away. She wanted to walk away. She wanted to run back to Ursur and never leave his side. But she didnt. She turned and kissed her master, as I began to work away at her slit. She chirped out when I attemped to completly finger her. Then I understood. She was a virgin and Ursur wanted her to stay pure. The voice in my head, the one that tells me when we've gone too far starts talking to me, but still allowed my body free reign.

I left her cherry alone and decided to move north. Then the idea hit me. Why she didn't press Ursur to go farther. I moved to her middle and began to succle on her non-existant breast. She moaned out and her chest began to expand, produceing her flat chest and tiny nipples to become voluptuous mammories. I was stunned. "How the hell did you hide these from me?" I said, grasping a breast in my hand. She moaned out loud and fell down. Panting and sweating, she waved her hand towards me. "Please..." You know that voice in my head that was telling when I go too far? Yea, he was tied up in the corner by the voice telling me to get it on. I picked her up, placed her on the bed, and soon my began to massage her newly inflated chest. She moaned and hissed with the sound of electricity crackleing from her body. I didnt hear it though. I was too busy with the thought of this small sheep squeeling with glee. Five minutes pass and suddenly, boom! Her back arches as bolts of lighting shoot out of her, striking anything unlucky enough to be caught in their way. Of course it was me. Seven bolts, four in my chest, one on my forehead, and two right on my rock solid member.

At least she was happy, as the bolts came with the shrill shriek of 'OH ARCEUS!' and small percentages of two different fluids eminateing from Fara. One from the north and one from the south. Her mammories shrank back to their non existance size. I knew exactly what my image was going to be: Her, stareing at me with my hands clamped around her breasts. But that was to be for later.

She walked over to the heavily burned me and said she was sorry. She didn't want me to die and began to freak out. She looked me up and down, trying to figure out what to do. I was partialy parylised and couldnt do anything but stare as her eyes followed down the burns from my head to my crotch. She was most interested by the later. Unbuttoning my pants, she looked confused. She was a virgin, but I didnt realise in more then one way. Had Ursur never shown her their differences? She moved in for a better look and began to sniff it. "Wow. Its smells sweet." She leaned forwards for a lick when a banging on the door distracted her.

I had shooken off the parylasis and began to get to my feet, pulling myself together for company. My stiff legs (and slightly stiff something else) defied my natural ability to be mobile and forced me to crash onto the couch. Fara beat me to the door and opened it. There stood Ursur, coated in sand and wearing a light brown cover over himself. "Hello my dearest!" He declared, scooping up his Fara like a blushing bride on her weading day and hauling her off. "Thank you master." The two declared and walked away.

"Fuck..." I sighed. I got blue balled on day two? Ouch. I also cant feel my legs. Should of though more about my prey. I need to think more of this. First instinct when molesting electric types: Wear rubber gloves.

A few weeks later, Fara came to me again while I was working outside. She said she and Ursur had finaly gone farther then before and it was the best she ever felt. She wanted to thank me for the confidence to stand up and question their sex life. Ursur thought she wasn't ready for it and would ofted try his hardest not to hurt her. I understood now. He wasnt pacified because she gave him milk. He pacified himself so he wouldnt hurt his love. I smile and she decides to thank me. Pulling my zipper down and reaching inside, she released my bindings and began to suckle on me. I was stunned. Lucky me, we were hidden behind my house. Luckier me, I was getting my relief. I was shuddering and was about to explode but she moved back and watched as I slid to the ground. "I know Ursur likes this." He chest expadned as it had before. Now that I could see them easier, I realised they were about a d-cup. At least by pokemon standards. Then it struck me. "Yes yes yes yes yes..." I thought. She wrapped her breasts around my stone and gave me a tit-job. It was heavenly, like giant masrhmellows...except better. I knew the sensitivity of her breasts was giveing her pleasure along with me. All at once, in a lovely display, milk and cum shot out with a combined orgasam. She looked up at me, panting heavily. "Thank you master." She kissed me on the cheek and dashed off, returning to her original state with every step.

I stood up, went inside, had a cup of tea and drew in my journal. The immage? Her in her nirvana like state with her large mammories wrapped around me. I set the finished immage down, layed on my bed and had a nap. No voices, no yelling, and a good nap to set me up for tomorow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i dont think its as good as last time, but for now it will do. I am also looking for other pokemon to use. Now I will not be doing Gardevior/lopunny/Lucario because they are too popular and theres enough of them already. 


	4. Tripplets

M's 'special' research From the fingers and momentary insanity of this writer. I own no copyrighted subject that may be subjected here. That includes the Pokemon and there genus.

A first from my desk, an M rated piece of literature. If you are under 18 I strongly sugest closeing this document, stepping away from your computer, and going outside.

Error: I had no Idea that Eletivire is not spelled with an R in the middle. If I continue to call the pokemon Elect'r'ivire, that's mah fault.

Me on posting day: Alright, lets see how bad this does. *upload*  
Me today: Holy crap that's alot of views...  
So then M prime learned that he cant write a story unless its dirty.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Subject 3-5:Tripplets. What more can I say.

I woke up after my day with Fara, my head spinning. "Dang..." It was like a thousand Tauros running through my head. Stumbeling out of my room and into the kitchen, I noticed a signifigant difference in my surroundings. Like perhapse it was the fact that my kitchen was trashed. "..." I wanted to say something but I wanted a cup of tea first. I picked up my tea kettle and put it on the burner, reached into the cubpoard and was handed my box of tea by a Larvitar. I thanked the small creature and stepped awa-wait...Larvitar in my cuppoard? Dashing open my cupboard again, I sighed. It was one of the new Larvitar I just caught. Three baby Larvitar all in the cold of mount silver. I would have to be heartless not to give them a nice warm home here. I picked the tiny child up and out of the cubboard and carried her to the living room. "If your here, where are your sisters?" The baby pointed back into the kitchen. Lovely. I set her on the sofa, walked back into the kitchen, looked behind me and watched in distress as the little baby zoomed past me and leapt back into her original hideing place. That was Mimi.

I need a cup of tea and I didnt exactly feel like chaseing the child. I brewed my tea, sat down for about an hour and

"Master?" I looked on top of the fridge. "Where am I?" Another Larvitar, different from the last. "Lost your goggles again?" I said, picking her up and putting her on the kitchen table. "Lala took them." I sighed. "And where is your other sister?" I feared asking this. "She just ran into your room. She wanted to wait until you were distracted." My room? Oh damn..."Thank you CeeCee." I ran into my room.

Mimi, CeeCee, and Lala. Of course I didn't name them that. They named each other that. The irony hurts though. Mimi is shy and dosen't like to speak. CeeCee has vision problems and needs special goggles to see. And Lala? She dosent like to listen to instruction and is very rebelious. I wanted to drop them off with the Tyranitar sisters out in the ground land, but I feared the upbringing that they would get from 'queen' Rhyperior. I say Queen because she self apointed herself to be leader of the desert region. I didnt want these girls to have the same life style I gave the other Larvitar children. So I kept them around the field. Of course they took to me like a father instead of free roaming.

Opening the door to my room, I saw Lala on my bed. Of course she had CeeCee's goggles around her horn, but what she was holding almost made my heart stop: M the fifths Journal! and by the look of things, she had alredy read through m 1-4. All this time she has been sneaking into my room and reading the pornography of my ancestors! 'Nonononononononoooooo' Were my thoughts. But what came out of my mouth shocks me even today. "Like what you see?" Why why why why WHY! Lucky for me, I wasn't the only one caught off guard but the witty retort. Lala let out a high squeak. "Mmm...MASTER?" Then I realised just how 'off guard' she actualy was. She hid behind the book, her face resembeling a tomato. I looked closer at her and my bed covers. There was a large wet stain decorateing the center of my bed and by the look of it, the bottom of the journal. Didnt exactly take a genius to figure out what she was doing. "Lala..." Part of me was disapointed, both in her and my ancestors for makeing such smut. The other part of me was so turned on he couldn't speak right.

Lala started to cry and ran up to me, clutching my side. "Master...Im sorry!" She declared through sobs. "I saw one of your books and I read it. And-and then I started to feel funny..." How could I be mad. I hugged her close, trying my absolute hardest to avoid my urges to mount my larvitar. "Hey hey, you did nothing wrong. What your doing is natural." I had to tell her. I for one am not natural anymore, so I might as well make sure she is. But of course, that wouldn't last. I began to teach her about sex and mastubation, but I was interupted before I got past 'everybody does it from time to time'. CeeCee burst into the room, being lead by Mimi. They jumped up on the bed with me and looked at the journal that their sister was holding. Well...CeeCee tried to. Mimi gasped and whispered into her sister's ear. "Lala, you were looking in that book again? I told you to wait for us." I was adjusting CeeCee's goggles at the time she said that and the sudden shock had me snap the band on them. CeeCee let out a yelp. Lala turned away from her sisters and from me, embarased that not only did she be found out, but she was the only one who was. Her sisters had formed an agreement that should one of them be masturbateing, then the other two sisters would try to distract their master or who ever was in the house, so the other wouldnt be found out. Of course, because Lala stole CeeCee's goggles, the sister wanted some revenge.

Looking over the three of them, I saw sadness and embarasment from all three. I had to break the mood and get these three girls back to their hyper selfs. While in the long run that was a mildly bad idea, the short run and the longer run would have this be one of the best idea's I could have. "Girls. I don't care what you've done or what you do. All I know is that you shouldnt be ashamed about it. Lemme prove it to you." I picked up my journal from inside my bed table and opened it to the only pages with drawings on them. "Look familier?" The girls were stunned silent by the image of Nana Weavile. "You think you girls are being bad?" I smiled and closed the book, placeing it back into my table. "The things I've done, the things I've seen, and the things I will do will compare to what you all have done like compareing crumbs to a buffet."

"Yea right!" CeeCee yelled. "Dont tell me lies master!" The girls huddled together and cried. "We'll be alone foever. This is why we were hideing in mount silver...Our last master caught us all doing that and abandoned us on the mountain." They huddled together. By arceuse's great judgement, patch them up and what ever you do, don't offer to, "Let me show you how wrong you are." Godamn it.

I leaned into Lala and kissed her. She was stunned still and her sisters gasped. "Master wh-wha-what are y-you doing?" Ceecee and Mimi stepped back untill they were against the backboard of my bed. They must have been terrified. Lala, on the other hand, was loveing every minute. Our toungues danced in each others mouths and her tiny slit was leaking all over my bed. I didn't care. We were too intertwined. After a minute or two, like it mattered, we came up for air. Lala fell on her back and furriously began to stroke herself. "That's a new one." She looked at her sisters with her toungue out, her hands hurridly fingering, her breathing rough, and her juices leaking. "Mimi...its so good...Please...h-help me." She beconed to her muted sister. "CeeCee! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just please! Give me relief!" Now that was wierd. The girl who never listens to instuction wants to be instructed. Now this is an experiment I want to try.

I moved towards the other two, noticeing the subtle arousal in their eyes. Especial in Mimi. So I lunged. I ended up kissing CeeCee and she ended up kissing me back. She shuddered, her hands moveing south but her toungue never left my mouth. Like clockwork she eventualy fell and mastubated like her sister. "Lala...I...please!" Her words melted before they left her mouth. Mimi was horrified as eventualy my arm was wrapped around her. She started to squirm, not wanting to become a brainless, masturbateing goo pile like her other sisters. Instead of the kiss, I had her face her sisters and began to finger her. She squirmed and squeaked, the first time I heard her voice. Oh I should of busted a nut right then and there. Her voice was soft and fluffy, like an angels. What could I do? I needed to keep hearing it. So what else could I do? I had to keep fingering her.

At this time, both weakened sisters had moved towards each other and began kissing. It was sick and disturbing and I just wanted more. Mimi let out a gasp as my finger had pierced her hymen. She was mine now. I was sick in the head and by today, I regret it. Mimi on the other hand, didn't. "M...ma-master? Don't stop. Please." She spoke out to me. Oh I no longer had any regrets. One finger evolved into two and a kiss erupted between us. CeeCee and Lala began to lick each others slits, 69ing with no remorse. Then a thought struck me. A terrible thought. I unzipped my fly and released the kraken, if your excuse the comparison. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked over, the pheramoans taking thier total attention and causeing them to move towards me. "Go ahead..." I said, a new voice obscuring my old one. They rubbed against me. I was bubbling over with excitement. I was holding on with stamina I never knew I had. And then when I finaly couldnt take it anymore, I came sending streams of sperm over my adoreing subjects. They took a taste and their expression sharpened. "Sweet. Like honey." I blame Fara. "I love it." "Me too." Two down and one to...stay. "If you girls ever have an experience like that again, you come to me and I'll fix you up right." I smiled. CeeCee and Lala hugged my arm and quickly realised I was still holding their sister, who looked like she was going to pass out from pleasure. "Master, what about Mimi? She didnt get a taste." Good point. I set Mimi down and looked at the two normal sisters. "I know how to make Mimi feel realy good. If you two will help us of course." The sisters nodded and Mimi just stared at me. "Master...Please. Make me feel good." She reached for me, as if the universe was talking specificly to me. And it was telling me:

'Tap that'

So I did. "Move her closer to me." CeeCee and Lala picked up their sister and moved her closer. Like a space ship moveing towards the docing bay. Would I regret this decision? Of course. But for the longest time, Mimi and I were the closer then we had ever been. And I dont mean just like that. My tip met her entrance and at first it I might as well had been trying to screw a Cheerio. But Mimi finaly relaxed and allowed her sisters to impale her on my stone. The moans and groans she let out made her sisters wet and as horny as before, as well as made me a little bigger and a lot more energetic. The virgin blood leaked from her pussy and caught the eye of CeeCee. "Oh sis...did we hurt you?" She climbed on top of me. "Lemme make you feel better." CeeCee began to lick at the occoupied slit of her sister, lapping up blood and fluids. Lala sat behind CeeCee, tounging her with her cunt faceing me. A train of pleasure. Three sisters and their surrogate father. How taboo.

How long passed? I forget. I had woken up at 9 and we must of had started at 11. Hours passed and the chain continued for such a long time. By the very end, the three sisters each had their cherry popped and their virgin essence lapped up by another sister. They were stained with sperm and cum from every person on that bed. Now comes the interesting piece. When I woke up, it was tomorow and Instead of being surrounded by three Larvitars, I was surrounded by three Pupitars. "Did I do this?" I sat up and looked at all three of them. "Hmm..." They were quiet. All three of them. I haven't seen that movie about the supervillian and his three daughters, but I bet if they left him, this must be what it would be like. I layed them on my bed and sighed. "Quiet...I hate it." I walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. "Hmm...I dont feel like drawing them...Must mean that it isnt over...how?" I exclaimed. Suddenly, A burst of light shone from my room. "What the hell?" I yelled. The yell was followed by a loud crash. Wood and metal...Oh no...

I ran into my room, and supprise supprise: A mountain of green flesh, moveing and busteling on my destroyed bed. "Ah crap..." I stepped forward, but was tripped up by a tail. "Hmm?" A green face looked down at me from the busteling flesh mountain. "Master? MASTER!" I was tackled and brought to the ground. "HI MASTER!" I stared up at the Tyranitar that was stopping most of my blood circulation. "Lala?" I gasped out. The Tyranitar looked hurt. "No...I'm Mimi. Lala and CeeCee are over there." She pointed to the other two dinos, who were mimicing the process that they had started last night, one faceing the others end and furriously eating away at it as if there were chocolate inside. "Wow...I cant tell any of you apart anymore." I was confused. Normaly, there were key differences between all of them. Mimi woudld never be present or would be hideing behind her other sisters. Now she's grasping at me and cutting off my blood from half of my body. I never got a better look at a Tyranitar. Their large creatures of great height and body size, thats obvious. What it dosen't tell you is where. Her new breasts were as big as me and her thighs were so large it was like she was...well...a dinosaur.

She hugged me like a five year old hugs her stuffed animal and between her mountainous mammories I though I was in heaven. that was probably cause I was dying though. "Mimi! Cant...breath!" I flailed my hands and legs. She quickly put me down. I breathed in and stared up at her. My breath was restored but my blood didnt go back to it regular course. It went to my favorite pandage. "Mimi..." I stood up and stared at her with a demon stare. "Come here."

Now comes the wierd part. I lifted the 500 pound lady dino and put her on the bed with her sisters. She looked at me with fear and love, her love hole leaking out and beckoning to me. I mounted her and she stared at me. I dont even know what happened to my clothing and I dont care. MiMi moaned out and bit her finger. She was failing to keep herself from being audible, like she tried when she was little. Of course that was not happening. She grabbed my small body and pulled me closer. My head only reached her chest, meaning my head was in the space between her breasts. I couldnt stand it anymore and I didnt want to leave her waiting. I had to try something, anything! Then I rememberd the reaction of Fara. I grabbed Mimi's breasts and pulled myself forward. I was done and nearly passed out. She let out a sigh and lifed me up. "Poor master..." She held me close. She nuzzled me against her head and watched as her sisters kept at it, for what must had been hours. She stood up and carried me to the outside, nuzzeling me.

We sat behind my house and she kept me close. I'm glad she loves me now, its so lonley here after all. I spent alot of time with dad, sure. But now, since he's gone, I got lonley. Its nice to have somebody that cares for more for more then the fact that I owned her. She kept me close and held me like a mother and child. As nice as this is, I would not like a repeat of what happened in the past three days. I believe its time to slow down. No sex for a while...ok no more threesomes...this month. I wrapped my arms around Mimi's kneck and we kissed in the dying sun. Sounds corny, I know. But then again, I did sleep alot this morning. Yet despite everything, I couldn't help but think I was being watched. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And another one. I love all the views Im getting and the positivity that this story brings. As always, ideas are always helpful. Even realy fucking stupid ones. 


	5. Flygon

M's 'special' research From the fingers and momentary insanity of this writer. I own no copyrighted subject that may be subjected here. That includes the Pokemon and there genus.

A first from my desk, an M rated piece of literature. If you are under 18 I strongly sugest closeing this document, stepping away from your computer, and going outside.

ATTENTION!:I realise its not smutty and that the spelling is sub-par, but I think it gives it character. I do this on Notepad, not microsoft word or something with a spell check. Grammar and spelling is not easy to do without it. The lack of sex in many parts also forces one to not only actualy read to pick up on it, but it reads like a 'real author' would write something like this. Except for the pokemon, of course. I will continue my work anyway and try harder with each attempt. Writing porn is like riding a bicycle: You get better with time.

Subject 3(or 6 if your counting at home): Flygon (I give up with puns)

Today, I decided to take the day off. The field can keep itself from catching itself on fire without me. Right? Lala and CeeCee had gone off on their own to the desert region too go have some fun with the original Tyranitar sisters. Mimi decided that since I stole her virginity first, that I was her responcibility and is now acting as my stay at home girlfriend and-or pet. She dosen't care that she embaresses me either, but after she questioned if we wanted to have sex while Blaze and Weavile were here, I had to put my foot down. Well...I had to...but I couldnt. She's still a child at heart.

I stayed in bed, reading a few pages of the M chronicles that I missed or couldnt make out. Mimi was acting as my back rest and I knew at some times she would read over my shoulder. Because I know the reader is interested in something smutty today, I've decided to read out M the thirds entry on a pokemon I haven't seen in a long time. Flygons.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze, Vibrava, and I were out climbing a mountan, when out of the blue we were struck! By what, I couldnt tell. Whatever it was though, it was whipping up a blizard that I knew would put poor Vibrava down for the count. I placed her under my jacket, shielding her from the cold, while Blaze tried to burn whatever was freezeing us, but he couldn't see through the snow and hail. I tried to yell that we should go back or run or something! I stepped back and found myself at the edge of a gorge. Now how in the world did we not see that before. The frozen guardian blasted me with a burst of wind and ice, sending my frozen hide flying and leaving Blaze alone to deal with this monsterous guardian. Poor man. I know he didn't want to leave Kirlia back home, but she wouldn't of made it out here.

But who am I to talk of poor men, when I myself suddenly found myself freefalling down a frozen trench. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. But I soon found that it wouldn't happen. I opened my eyes and saw myself soaring through the wals of the cave. I had forgotten Vibrava was hideing in my jacket. She flew us close to a large indent in the wall, where we stopped to rest. She was cold and tired, so I wrapped her in a blanket and started to make a fire with some supplies I had picked up from the forest durring the treck up. She was suffering hard and no matter how much she was bundeled, I couldn't warm her. I could tell that she was fadeing. I regretted bringing her up this high. What to do, oh what to do? I opened my jacket back up and stuck her close to my body. "I wont let you freeze with me up here..." We stuck close, through the snow and hail. I knew we couldnt stay here, so I made sure she was tuched snugly in my coat and began to climb up the mountain side. Of course it wasn't easy. I was cold, my fingers numb and I had the dead weight of a freezing vibrava clutching my chest. She coundn't exactly stay clutching my chest, so I noticed half way up the climb, that she had crawled into my snow pants. The tiny hands and sensitive feelers of the dragon bug chilled me to the core. I believe here she discovered my equipment and got a whiff of my pheromones. I guess thats what caused the events of the later week.

I finaly made it back to the top of the mountain, exausted and ready to go home. Why did I have to be so adventerous? Grandpa was right, I should have taken Emburn as back up. Should have...but no time to dwell on the then, I still had things to worry about. I saw Blaze was still on the mountain, attempting with vim and vigor to destroy the frosty monarch. Then I gave him a command that I had never heard of before. A move that was said to be originated around the Kanto region. It was called 'Blast Burn'. It decimated all snow in the area and caused the formless monarch to jettison back. The top of the mountain was suddenly warmed the the imapacting fireball onto the being of ice. Snow on the mountan dissapeared to form prehistoric flowers that had been cryogenitcly held here since the monarch held his place. The warmth lured Vibrava out of my pants and onto the mountain. It was warm, and she loved it. She glowed a triumphant white and metemorphed into her final stage. Flygon. What power brimmed from her now, it was unbearable. A burst of dragon breath caused the monarch to flock to the sky. Even to this day, I can't tell what it was. Too big to be articuno and it flinched at dragon breath. An ice dragon type? Preposterous. I believe it flew north, but I couldnt tell. I was too busy being flown back to the mountain by an anxious Flygon to do anything about it.

We got home and the first thing she did was remove my coat, my hat, and deliver a kiss right into my mouth. I was astounded. She had feelings for me? No...she was in heat. My adrenaline and pheromones from under my snow pants must have driven her senses wild and the evoloution just made it more powerful. She wants me to mate with her so bad, I can sense it. No love between us, just carnal lust. I hated it, but abliged her needs. Removeing the rest of my garments and kissing her all the while, I found that she kept glanceing down at my package. I may not be a well adorned man, but I can get a job done. I told her not to worry and held her close. She accepted my hands as they drifted from her long gracious neck, down her folded wings and past her large hips. She whinced when my hand encroached on her entrance, but I knew she wanted it more then she wanted to evolve at this point. I said that she could move my hand however she needed. Grasping my arm, she moved my hand closer and closer, leting it rest on her dripping entrance. The scent it gave off, oh how I cared for it. Like fresh rain inside of a desert cactus flower. Spirit of the desert indeed. While one hand of mine moved inward, my opposieng hand moved around. Every scale and bead of sweat was a new texture in itself to my touch. She finaly eased a finger of mine into her virgin hole, whincing as she did. 'If you want to stop, I won't say anything.' She pretended not to hear anything I said and began to masturbate with my hand. Her inner walls were tight and every decent of her body onto my hand had my finger press against her hymen. He pain eventualy evolved into extacy though, as she went from slow and gentle to fierce and lust-driven. Letting out a large trilling sound, varrious fluids found their way outwards, rideing her first orgasam like a man rideing a Tauros.

She sighed, her face flushed and her pride almost absconded. She looked at me with hurt eyes, like I had seen her greatest weakness and was about to punish her for such a thing. But I smelled the fluids of my hand, absorbed the estrogen driven scent and began my pleasure trip. I kissed her this time, playing tag with her tounge as I had her move slowly down my body with rough licks. Eventualy she had found that which had started this whole thing, her eye stareing deep into its soul. What else could she do but move closer and closer untill her open mouth dangeled inches, nay, centimeters from my greatest apendage. A flygon's kneck is about as long as its body, so what happened next became the greatest oral sex one could recieve from any Pokemon. (so far of course) Her rough licks counteracted her soft mouth with immediate difference. I may as well had came at that moment, but my self controll pushed that aside with gusto. She had began to play with herself, not with her hands mind you but with her tail, as she continued the orgasmic joy ride that I was undergoing. Minutes passed and the self controll wall eventualy burst, as did my balls. Steams of sperm covered her face, over her red eyes shields. This amused her greatly, as she laughed with the royal male jelly on her goggles.

By now, we took a time out to wash up and get warm infront of the fireplace. One blanket proved no problem, as she was on all fours, looking up at me while the blanket acted as a mattress pad. I thought it was done, but of course I was mistaken. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to stop reading the book, as Mimi had gotten a little hot under the collar and was nibbling on my ear. Oh that girl. She makes me crazy, but apparently that runs in my family. I got on top of her and began to finger her. She loved this and proved it by reaching into my pants and recreating the act of the story: The ultimate oral experience. I decided to take a piece from the story as well and I was impressed. Mimi smelled like fresh mountain flowers near a gentle stream. Hard to understand what that smells like? I thought so too.

After our little romp, I got back to reading, with Mimi purring behind me. Tyranitar's purr? I didn't know that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shy dragon backed herself towards me, her tail moveing behind me so as to block off my escape. Not like I wanted to now, but precaution is always a good idea. Case in point, I put on a rubber and moved towards her. My erected member touched her entrance and she grasped the blanket, ready for anything. Slowly, very slowly, I moved inwards. A few inches and she was almost crying. I pulled away and struck an idea. Gently, I put her on her back and started again. She held me back with her arms, slowly letting me decend towards and into her. After many minutes, I finaly broke through completly, a minority of blood graceing the moment. She whinned but my calm words and gentle kisses along her kneck brought her joy and ignorance to the pain she felt. I slid in and out, in and out allowing her to take it carefuly. Like a flash, it went from ease of care to strong and hard. The sound of moans, groans, flesh hitting flesh and liquids sloshing filled the air untill niether of us could take it anymore and we collapsed.

The night ended with us under the blanket, her face against mine and her wings over us both. It reminded me of the many human females I had met before but lost contact with humanity. I wonder if that young May Birch girl is still single. But that is another thought for another day. For now I sketched the immage of Flygon ass, her shy face looking past it and back at me, asking me for satisfaction. So naughty and so innocent. Makes me almost want to go another round.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked on the inverse of the page, and there was the picture, slightly smugged and faded by time but the detail and expression of the immage made it still shine from the withered paper. I was impressed with my ancestors work and hoped in wonder if I could one day have such adventures and relations with my friends. But that is also for later, as even now I can feel Mimi pressing herself against my back. My shirt is now wet and I am now hard, so I must end this entry here. Perhapse I will tell explain tonights adventure in the morning. I bet we're going to learn something from history tonight anyway. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. MimiWeavile, Swella

M's 'special' research From the fingers and momentary insanity of this writer. I own no copyrighted subject that may be subjected here. That includes the Pokemon and there genus.

A first from my desk, an M rated piece of literature. If you are under 18 I strongly sugest closeing this document, stepping away from your computer, and going outside.

ATTENTION!:I realise its not smutty and that the spelling is sub-par, but I think it gives it character. I do this on Notepad, not microsoft word or something with a spell check. Grammar and spelling is not easy to do without it. The lack of sex in many parts also forces one to not only actualy read to pick up on it, but it reads like a 'real author' would write something like this. Except for the pokemon, of course. I will continue my work anyway and try harder with each attempt. Writing porn is like riding a bicycle: You get better with time.

Subject 4-6: Weavile/Mimi, Swellow(Swella)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi and I sat next to the lake enjoying a picnic with Blaze, Weavile, Gliscor, and a few smaller pokemon that had just arived. The veterans watched and made sure that none of the children wadded too far into the lake. Didnt want them getting eaten by a Gyarados or something as nasty as that. Speaking of nasty, I noted that Weavile and Mimi gave eachother an angry glare now and again. Of course now and again slowly evolved into 'Now and RIGHT FUCKING NOW!'. They began to make comments about each other, subtle but hurtful. "Amazon." "Loli." "Thunderthighs." "Midget." Things like that. Of course it evolved even farther. "He loves me more. I was his first." "Then why do I live in his house and sleep in his bed?" "Cause your a slut!"

Of course I motioned that the guys should haul the children far away from this confrimation. Unfourtunatly, we weren't fast enough as I heard a Azurill question Blaze, "Whats a slut?" Oh her parents were gonna love that. Grabbing the girls by their ears, which mind you is nearly impossible due to the fact I had to both bend down and stand on my toes. I pulled them to my eye level and told them both right then and there. "You two are impossible." The voice in my head gave me a plan of perverted proportions that at the same time would equalise the differences among the girls. "Come with me." I dragged the two of them towards my house and pulled them inside. "Now both of you listen and listen good." I told them. I explained that the two of them were getting too angry and their arguments were effecting the landscape in more then just the minds of the children. Unaware to them but aware to everybody else, their arguments would eventualy lead to their powers rageing out of controll, layering the immediate area with a combination of sand and hail. Anything short of a Mammoswine would be wasted in the explosion of nature. So my plan?

"You two are going to punish the other untill they cant take it anymore. Which ever one of you has the most endurance wins." Now of course Mimi liked this idea, but the tiny Weavile did not exactly care for this plan. I had to remind her that Mimi was still just a child compared to the experienced form of the 'MILF' for a lack of a more sutable term. That small reminder of her childish nature made Mimi stop snickering long enough to realise that she wasn't battle ready. Weavile was designed to take a beating. Size of area vs durrability. So the compition began. I turned a movie on the tv so if anybody came by all they would hear was the TV playing a Muppet Movie. First was the veteran. Size differences allowed Weavile to lay across one of Mimi's legs with no effort. "Start the timer." I sat back in the doorway to the kitchen as the beating began. WHAP! The rippeling sound of the stone goliaths hand on the the tiny frost weasel's backside almost hurt my ears. Then again, I was so damn horny that I couldn't see straight. All I saw was green hand on purple flesh. Weavile squeaked a little but she bit her lip and tightened her muscles. Whap! Whap! Whap! Five minutes in and Mimi decides to start cheating. She poked Weaviles slit with her mammoth finger. It streached and caused Weavile to let out a shuddering, gasping, high pitched wince. She clawed the arm of the couch they had been sitting on and growled. "'Smater tiny? Cant take something this big? Makes me wonder how you got to him first." It was like watching Gyarados rampage on a town from there, the purple flesh turning a dark red and sweat flowing from the two of them.

After a grueling 10 minutes, Weavile finaly gave up. She couldnt sit down for a while but she shure stood her ground for the next part. Due to size constraints, I had Mimi lay with her arms on the couch and her ass in the air. Weavile took one smack at the giant's rear but she might as well of thrown a rubber band at it. I smiled and thought, let's see what you come up with. Weavile looked the giant up and down as Mimi smiled. "Take your time, you got nine mintues to make me screeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." For the one's reading this whou haven't hear the sound of a Tyranitar takeing three fingers in her pussy at the same time, thats pretty damn close. "Time. One minute." Weavile said smuggly. "How you lasted a session with our master without passing out is beyond me." Mimi couldn't hear her though, she was too busy fingering herself, trying to find the sweet spot that Weavile struck. Mimi pleaded with her tormentor for relief. "Please..." The look on her face was embarissing to us all. Weavile was dumbfound and blushed as red as her ass. "You...uh...I..." I was so happy. She couldnt form words. "Ok...but only if you do that thing with your finger again." I had them both under my thumb now. I decided to allow them to finger each other for a while while I went to go read some literature.

Sitting on my bed, I flipped through the pages of a journal belonging to M the third. He seems to have he most interesting stories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze and Kirlia left me alone in the house today. Damn them. I want to be happy for them, but they do nothing but run off to the forest and have sex all day. Granted, thats mostly what I do lately. I stepped outside for to watch the sunset in the crisp fall air, when I hear the combined sound of a chirp, a shudder, and a sigh. I look up to see Swella perched on my weather vain, her feathers ruffeling in the breeze. "Hey there, what brings you out here in the cold?" "Eh? Oh I uh...nothing." I knew why she came here. She was in love. From the start, I knew she had fallen hard for Blaze. Everybody knew but Kirlia and Blaze. Elekid and Teddiursa liked to joke with Blaze, playing on his ignorance and love. But enough of them. This is now and this is where it gets good.

She jumped down and got close to me. "Damn its cold out here...why did I have to be a bird...?" She huddled my jacket. "My dear...tell me. You love Blaze don't you?" She was shocked by the question and stepped back. "Eh...I...yes..." She had no choice but to admit it. "And I'm guessing you haven't even though about the things that Blaze spends his time doing. He defends the field and has sex all the time." Her eyes expanded at the word 'sex'. I got her. She was unaware of this. She blushed as red as her crimson chest. "Why don't you come inside where its warm? I'll tell you about it in...detail." She followed me into the warmth of my tiny dwelling, standing on the couch's arm. She watched my movements, being wary.

"Swella. I know you care for Blaze, but he's on a whole different level then you. I'm going to...advace your level." I brushed the feathers on the back of her head down and she turned away, avoidiny my gaze. I moved my hand from her 'hair' down over her breast. She didn't have nipples, but then again, she isnt a mammal based pokemon. Either way, she shuddered and gasped. My hands kept downwards and she tried to block me with her wing. She wanted it but she couldn't let me know she was interested. I made contact with her virgin slit and-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My silence was shattered with my door being hastily opened with the two girl's I had left outside. They looked like zombies now. Their eyes are blank and they lumbered hungerly towards me. "Oh master..." Weavile said in a sultry voice. "Please. We can only do so much..." Mimi puts her hand on my crotch and Weavile puts her hands on my shoulders. "Girls. Can I at least finish the story first?" "Only if you read it out loud to us. It gets us in the mood..." What other mood could this possibly put them in...Regardless, I kept reading.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-And she gasped out, collapsing onto me. She was so out of tune that the slightest touch brought her to orgasam. I let her cool off and tried again, inserting one finger slowly. She wrapped her wings around me pulling me closer. I had released her inner whore and she wasn't going back so soon. Her tallons released their death grip on the sofa and grasped my pants zipper. At first I questioned why I didnt strip for this part. Then I figured out why. She hooked her tallons into my belt loop as she slowly lowered herself onto me. She whinced and whined but eventualy went full circle, impaleing herself with my staff. She collapsed onto my standing form with another orgasam. I hadn't even thrust into her yet and now she was unconcious. Great day for me. She wakes up immediatly, a red aura surrounding her. Her ability, Guts, has been activated. Now that she's weaker she get's stronger. So I-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want to continue reading but Weavile has shoved her ass between me and the book, while Mimi begin's licking my shaft. I mark my page in the book and begin a nice little threesome with my two favorite sex mates.

The night was long and my memory of it is...foggy. Needless to say, come next morning I hear a bashing at my door. Sitting up, I question the odds of the other side of the door. My three best conclusions were that Gaspar was here to kill me, Blaze was here to warn me, or Azurills parents wanting an explination to their daughter's new vocabulary. My supprise was altered as instead there was something different. Electrivire was at my door, handing me todays mail. I thanked the giant and fumbeled with the letters. Old may birch wanting to hear from Blaze and Swella, certificate of police training for Salamance, invitation to participate in the Unova region ...Wait...what? The Unova region? Where the hell was that? The letter told me that a ferry would be comeing to take me there soon and that I could only take one pokemon with me on my excursion, as too many others would not give one a sporting chance. Now I was impressed and would have to call an assembly. Later though, as I find that as I am writing this, Mimi is nibbleing on my ear. A tell tale sign of good things to come, eh what? I'll have to finish reading later. Untill my next entry- M8.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Took me long enough but I have good reasoning! My computer died three times and on the third time I had to reset it to the factory default, causeing me to loose the work I was already writing. No matter. I wrote this up for the mean time. 


End file.
